The Realm
by OscarGnial
Summary: Tenter de tromper sa solitude naissante en se lançant à corps et âme dans LE jeu à réalité très augmentée le plus populaire au monde, c'était tout ce qu'Héloïse demandait à The Realm. Et puis, comme son collègue Chang ne cessait de lui rappeler, elle n'avait rien à perdre, pas vrai ? Si elle arrivait à se faire un nouvel ami au passage, c'était du tout bénef, franchement.
1. Prologue

Bienvenu(e) à toi, âme probablement égarée dans les recoins étonnants du net !

C'est une fiction Kaiba/Oc que je propose. Sans prétention. Avec oui oui oui, une véritable Mary-Sue \o/. Et en Français \o/. Et je l'espère pas trop ennuyeuse même si elle l'est quand même un peu. Probablement. Sûrement. Sachant que S.K. apparaît uniquement caché sous un personnage virtuel pendant les premiers chapitres, on risque de frôler le 0 follow, mes futurs non-lecteurs.

Oui, accueillir de potentiels lecteurs est un don que je maîtrise à la perfection.

Bon, s'il reste quelqu'un après cela, bonne lecture de ce prologue, histoire de vous tromper sur la marchandise en vous faisant croire qu'il y a vraiment des Kaiba dans cette histoire ! =D

[ * * * ]

Mokuba Kaiba n'était pas facilement impressionnable. La jeunesse de ses 24 ans était largement rattrapée par une enfance particulière (certains psychiatres auraient probablement employé le terme traumatisante, mais il préférait _particulière_ ou _originale_ ) passant du statut d'orphelin à enfant de trop dans une maison de riches, à superstar et génie du marketing. Rien que ça. Si on ajoutait les quelques _milliards_ qu'il avait à sa disposition, il était aisé de comprendre qu'il avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, voire qu'il approchait parfois dangereusement d'un état blasé permanent.

Ça, c'était sans compter sur la présence de Seto Kaiba dans sa vie. Celui qu'il appelait en public « mon frère » et en privé « niisama ». Si la presse et certains soit-disant experts s'extasiaient à dire de Mokuba qu'il était probablement le génie à l'origine d'une si grande révolution qu'était _The Realm_ le plus jeune de tous les temps, celui-ci savait que la réalité était toute autre.

Et si la seule personne pour qui l'arrogant vice-président éprouvait tout ce respect était son frère, c'était aussi peut-être parce qu'il semblait pouvoir ne jamais cesser de le surprendre.

\- Je m'en suis donc occupé moi-même, finissait d'ailleurs celui-ci.

\- Tu t'en es occupé toi-même, répéta bêtement Mokuba, conscient de sonner plus que jamais comme le _petit frère_.

\- C'est ce que je viens de dire.

Les bras croisés sur le torse en signe de défiance, Seto porta un regard si résolu sur son frère que celui-ci ne sut quoi répondre pendant un moment.

\- Tu as codé un algorithme de rencontres virtuelles, dit-il enfin, le plus simplement du monde il l'espérait.

Il se serait presque attendu à voir son frère exploser de rire en le pointant du doigt les lèvres étirées en un « je t'ai bien eu ». Si ça avait été le genre de son frère, s'entend. _Sourire_ n'était pas son genre, alors rire aux éclats, on repasserait.

\- C'est ce que je viens de passer un quart d'heure à t'expliquer, oui, renchérit fermement l'ainé, aucune trace d'humour apparent sur son visage fermé.

\- Okay, dit-il, hébété.

Son frère avait créé un algorithme permettant de trouver l'âme sœur… _Okay_.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oh j'aurais bien quelques milliers de questions à poser, mais je suis encore sous le choc d'apprendre que _tu_ as codé un algorithme _de rencontres virtuelles_!

\- Oh je te rappelle que ce n'est pas mon idée mais la tienne !

\- J'ai dit que développer un monde où des gens avec des affinités pourraient se rencontrer serait un plus. Et j'ai raison, il y a clairement de la place sur le marché des rencontres en ligne.

Seto esquissa un rictus moqueur avant de répondre avec amertume

\- Après tout ce n'est pas comme si on était une société de _jeux_ et pas de divertissement grand public pour abrutis déçus par la télévision…

Mokuba soupira pour toute réponse. Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion des milliards de fois, et ils savaient tous les deux, au fond, qu'ils avaient eu raison d'étendre les services de _The Realm_. (Même si pour l'un des deux, il fallait chercher _vraiment_ très au fond, sous plusieurs couches de mauvaise foi particulièrement tenaces)

\- Je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce que tu prennes ça tellement à cœur que tu décides de le faire _toi-même_.

\- Est-ce que tu as écouté un mot de ce que je t'ai dit ?! Tu sais sur combien de critères ces abrutis pensaient pouvoir juger de la comptabilité de certains individus ? Tu sais à quel point leur première version d'algo était _ridicule_? J'ai eu _honte_ d'employer des gens qui prétendent savoir coder et qui osent rendre un truc que je peux même pas qualifier de _travail_ …

\- Okay, okay, okay ! J'ai compris, ils étaient nuls, tu es bien meilleur…

Mokuba se disait parfois que ça devait être dur d'être son frère et de trouver tout le monde incroyablement incompétent et stupide. Ils s'étaient déjà disputés des centaines de fois sur le fait que Seto devrait déléguer plus de travail et prendre un peu plus de repos, que ce serait bénéfique autant pour lui que pour ceux qu'ils employaient et qui avaient parfois l'impression d'être pris pour des enfants turbulents malgré leurs recommandations et brillantes études.

\- Et donc tu as développé l'algorithme toi-même.

Il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Il connaissait parfaitement Seto et son perfectionnisme imparable. Il n'osait pas imaginer le nombre de thèses de psychologie, de sociologie et de il ne savait même pas quels domaines des sciences humaines se finissant en i, qu'il avait du étudier pour arriver à une connaissance du sujet qu'il estimerait suffisante pour se lancer dans le projet. Son frère, que Mokuba soupçonnait parfois fortement d'asexualité ou au moins d'aromantisme, avait du faire des recherches sur « comment trouver la personne idéale ». Il fut soudainement pris d'une irrépressible envie de céder à l'hilarité.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te fait rire, c'est un travail tout à fait complexe que j'ai effectué, dit sèchement Seto.

Oups, son sourire avait du se voir. Mokuba l'effaça le plus rapidement possible et se dit qu'il était temps de clore cette discussion.

\- Bien, je me charge de l'implémenter alors, je vais lancer l'équipe de communication dessus et voir avec la tech' quand est-ce qu'on pourra faire la première beta release.

Honnêtement, il était un peu paniqué. Comment est-ce que _Seto_ aurait pu mettre au point quelque chose qui entrait en plein dans le domaine de la romance sans que ça ne se termine en catastrophe ? Il commençait déjà à élaborer des plans pour quand cette tentative deviendrait un échec cuisant et qu'il aurait à gérer des clients mécontents ET la fierté froissée de son frère.

Honnêtement, la deuxième était le pire calvaire de sa vie.

[ * * * ]

Quelques mois plus tard, Mokuba fixait bêtement la stagiaire qui avait été en charge de regrouper et d'analyser les premiers résultats du _NoSpeed-Dating_.

79% de matchs positifs et de relations durables créés.

C'était mieux que tous les sites de rencontres sur le marché avec un temps moyen avant de trouver la bonne personne deux fois plus court.

Mokuba Kaiba était difficilement impressionnable. Mais il était certain d'une chose, le géni incroyable de son frère ne cesserait jamais d'être sa plus grande source d'admiration.


	2. NoSpeed-Dating

Honnêtement, Héloïse n'aurait pas su dire de quelles époques s'inspiraient la décoration de la salle. Maladroitement tendue sur des talons qu'elle avait jugés ni trop hauts ni trop bas (comprendre ni trop vulgaires, ni trop mémère) elle tenta de focaliser un instant son attention sur le cadre supposé féérique qui l'entourait. Peut-être avait-il quelque chose du 19ème siècle. Son peu de connaissance en architecture (ou était-ce ici design d'intérieur ?) ne lui permit pas plus de précision.

En tout cas, il y avait des torches accrochées aux murs qui plongeaient la salle dans une semi-pénombre supposément intimiste.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle tourna les yeux (Verts, se souvint-elle. Elle avait toujours eu envie d'avoir des yeux verts, et si la soirée se terminait sur un bilan aussi catastrophique qu'elle envisageait, au moins aurait-elle eu ce petit plaisir durant quelques heures) vers le centre de la pièce. Elle était bien plus grande que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Un murmure constant mais très peu dérangeant s'élevait des tables où des couples en tout genre (en toute espèce ? honnêtement, elle n'était franchement pas sûre que certaines des silhouettes qu'elle voyait aient un genre bien défini mais elle n'aurait pas été surprise si certains fans hardcores avaient trouvé le temps de proposer un système biologiquement acceptable de référence pour ce qu'elle ne put définir autrement qu'un arbre panthère), penchés l'un vers l'autre, devaient apprendre à se connaître. Le système était bien fait, elle n'en avait pas douté un seul instant mais le fait de se sentir tourner la tête pour voir autour d'elle, de pouvoir distinguer tous ces détails, autant qu'elle l'aurait pu dans le monde réel, lui donna un instant le tournis. C'était si réaliste.

C'est ce qu'elle ne cessait de se répéter, depuis l'instant où elle était apparue dans une sorte de showroom privé, accompagnée de ce qu'elle supposait être un avatar de vendeuse mais n'était même pas _certaine_ tant ses réactions avaient été naturelles. Elle était aussi fascinée que terrifiée et comprenait petit à petit l'ampleur qu'avait pris « Duel Monster : _The Realm_ » au cours des dernières années.

« Mademoiselle ? »

Elle sursauta légèrement. Elle sursauta, _réellement_. Elle avait senti tout son corps sursauter en même temps que le flash de surprise se faisait sentir dans son cerveau. C'était _incroyable_.

-Oui ?

-Vous avez rendez-vous ? Je peux peut-être vous conduire.

Encore une fois, elle n'aurait sur dire s'il y avait vraiment quelqu'un en face d'elle, sous l'apparence d'une sorte d'homme de café cyborg, ou si l'intelligence artificielle mise au point pour le jeu était si fidèle à la réalité qu'on ne pouvait plus faire de distinction.

-Oui, j'ai rendez-vous. Enfin, j'ai passé le questionnaire et j'ai reçu un mail qui me demandait de venir ici pour ce soir. Je crois. Je dois rencontrer trois personnes il me semble ? J'espère que c'est bien ici, c'est la première fois que je viens, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire et…

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'arrêter de parler, et si possible de s'humilier un peu plus devant quelqu'un qui n'était même pas _réel_. Elle était tendue au possible et se répéta pour la millième fois que venir ici était probablement la pire idée qu'elle n'ait jamais eu. Ou qu'elle n'ait jamais _accepté_ pour être plus précise car ce n'était certainement pas elle qui l'aurait eu si son nouveau collègue Chang ne lui avait pas venté les mérites de cette méthode de rencontre pendant des mois. Elle essayait autant pour lui faire plaisir, et qu'il la laisse tranquille avec le monde virtuel dont il était passionnément fan, que pour vraiment tenter l'expérience elle-même. Après tout, Chang n'avait pas tout à fait tord quand il lui avait rappelé qu'aucune de ses tentatives pour trouver un partenaire dans la vraie vie n'avait été fructueuse, alors qu'avait-elle à perdre en tentant sa chance _ailleurs_ ?

-Bien entendu Mademoiselle Rose, je viens de vous trouver dans mes registres, suivez-moi je prie. Votre premier rendez-vous n'est malheureusement pas encore arrivé, si vous êtes équipée de la fonctionnalité adéquate, je peux vous proposer un apéritif pour vous faire patienter ?

-Non je ne le suis pas, merci.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à une table à l'abri des regards entre un paravent et une plante gigantesque. Elle dévisagea au passage plusieurs autres personnes installées dans des coins similaires, repérant ce qu'elle pensait être un elfe et se dit que sa culture geek avait grandement besoin d'être mise à jour si elle n'était pas capable de nommer la moitié des espèces qu'elle avait croisées. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle ferait si un de ses rendez-vous avait choisi de venir en avatar d'une quelconque espèce animale.

Elle s'estimait ouverte d'esprit, mais là, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Ou peut-être qu'elle s'y habituerait. Liu, la compagne que Chang avait rencontrée en venant ici, ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'on s'habituait à tout.

Héloïse avait choisi pour la soirée d'être une « demi-elfe ». Ses caractéristiques physiques restaient très proches de ce qu'elle connaissait, hormis des oreilles un peu plus pointues, et surtout elle y était familière grâce à une vieille passion pour le Jeu de Rôle hérité de son père fan de donjons et dragons. Elle avait pu choisir absolument chaque détail de son apparence, ce qui l'avait autant réjouie que terrifiée. Honnêtement, quelle genre de femme savait exactement quelle mensuration de poitrine elle voulait ? Et honnêtement encore, combien de pervers utilisaient _The Realm_ juste pour pouvoir voir une fille complètement nue rien qu'en choisissant de se regarder dans un miroir ?

Heureusement, et elle avait vérifié en rougissant, aucun personnage du jeu ne possédait de sexe. Elle s'était dit stupidement qu'elle avait là l'occasion rêvé de savoir ce que ressentait une vraie barbie. C'était Liu qui lui avait expliqué malicieusement que _The Realm_ était tout de même un jeu auquel pouvait jouer beaucoup d' _Enfants_ , il aurait été impensable pour Kaiba Corp., entreprise créatrice, éditrice et en bref entièrement détentrice du produit, de franchir cette barrière. Son amie avait ajouté avec un clin d'œil que ça n'empêchait pas quiconque qui serait bien équipé de s' _amuser_ un peu. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Singapour, c'était Héloïse qui avait été choquée des paroles d'une de ses connaissances et non l'inverse. Mais Liu était une femme aussi libre et extravertie que n'importe quelle européenne qu'elle aurait pu fréquenter par le passé. En un mot, elle était rafraichissante, et Héloïse bénissait le jour où Chang les avaient présentées.

\- Mademoiselle Rose ?

Elle interrompit ses rêveries dans une grimace honteuse. Elle n'avait vraiment pas su quoi choisir comme pseudo pour _The Realm_ et s'était retrouvée avec un « HelloIsNoGood» qu'elle avait regretté à la seconde où elle l'avait validé. Heureusement, des précautions supplémentaires étaient prises lors des soirées NoSpeed-Dating de _The Realm_ , et elle avait pu choisir un Pseudo temporaire, qu'elle regrettait tout autant, soit dit en passant.

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé mais votre premier rendez-vous vient d'annuler votre rencontre. C'est tout à fait inacceptable pour notre service et soyez bien sûre qu'il n'aura plus accès au royaume pendant une période de bannissement.

Elle fut surprise par la véhémence du cyber-serveur et ne sut pas quoi répondre pendant un instant.

\- Cependant, votre deuxième rendez-vous est déjà arrivé. Si vous le désirez, nous pourrions voir s'il serait disposé à avancer votre rencontre.

\- Il est déjà arrivé ? Lui aussi avait une rencontre qui a été annulée ?

\- Non mademoiselle. Il arrive généralement avec beaucoup d'avance ici. Comme je vous l'ai dit, les annulations de dernières minutes sont vraiment très rares et nous faisons tout pour décourager d'éventuelles personnes non responsables de voyager de ce coté de l'éther !

Une foule de questions voulut franchir ses lèvres (Et s'il était malade ? Et s'il (ou elle ! se rappela-t-elle, n'importe qui aurait très bien pu mentir sur son genre à l'inscription) avait eu un accident ? Et s'il était aussi peu concerné qu'elle par le fait d'être banni d'un endroit qui n'existait pas vraiment et où il n'avait peut-être jamais mis les pieds ? ) mais celle qui arriva en premier fut :

\- Alors il est habitué à ce genre de soirées ?

\- Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous donner d'informations sur nos clients, mademoiselle.

Elle se sentit rougir de se faire rembarrer par un Cyborg et se demanda comment quelqu'un avait pu penser à coder quelque part dans cette merveille terrifiante de monde virtuel quelque chose d'aussi puéril et inutile qu'un rougissement de honte.

\- Souhaitez-vous que je lui fasse part de votre situation ? Continua l'avatar sans sembler noter son malaise, ou codé trop poliment pour le remarquer, elle ne savait plus trop.

\- Oui s'il vous plait.

Il était hors de question qu'elle passe plusieurs heures dans cet état d'attente étouffante. Elle se sentait ridicule, dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait clairement pas, et qui n' _existait pas_ , à avoir un tract similaire à celui qu'elle aurait eu si tout cela se produisait pour de vrai. Certes, il y aurait quelqu'un derrière le masque de pixels qu'elle s'apprêtait à rencontrer, quelqu'un de chair et d'os comme elle, qui vivrait probablement de ce côté du globe sauf s'il utilisait des VPN pour changer sa localisation. Ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle avait du mal à se croire ailleurs que dans un rêve un peu étrange dont elle se réveillerait sans en garder de réel souvenir.

\- May I ? demanda une voix grave qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'intonation métallique de son cyber-serveur

Elle se rendit brusquement compte que tout le monde lui avait parlé en français jusqu'à présent. Comme elle avait naïvement entré sa véritable nationalité dans la base de données à l'inscription, ce n'était pas si étonnant. Dans le questionnaire qu'elle avait rempli elle avait précisé, non sans un brin de fierté, parler anglais, mandarin et espagnol (bien que ses capacités dans cette dernière s'étaient doucement taries après ses années d'Ecole pour ne devenir qu'un « espagnol scolaire » sur son CV).

Elle switcha donc son cerveau en mode anglais et répondit d'un « bien sûr » bien plus assuré qu'elle ne l'était en réalité en dévisageant son partenaire pour la première fois.

Il semblait (à son plus grand soulagement) avoir choisi lui aussi de se complaire dans une espèce très proche de l'être humain. Elle remarqua de suite une sorte de tatouage, ou était-ce une marque de naissance ?, qui partait de son œil gauche pour descendre dans son cou et disparaître sous un vêtement qui ressemblait à un épais pull en ce qu'elle aurait décrit comme de la soie, noir. Il portait exclusivement du noir, fut sa deuxième observation, si ce n'était quelques reflets bleutés de la sorte de cape qui était accrochée à ses épaules. Il avait choisi un corps épais et solide, sans tomber dans un stéréotype bodybuildé qui l'aurait repoussée, mais qui dégageait une masculinité qu'elle suspectait être la raison du choix.

Contrairement à elle, il avait choisit des yeux très sombres, à la limite du noir, et des cheveux blonds qui tombaient avec élégance sur ses épaules carrées.

 _Très réussi_ , pensa-t-elle stupidement pendant qu'il prenait place en face d'elle. Il se dégageait de tout son accoutrement quelque chose de raffiné qui venait suffisamment contrebalancer la virilité de son corps pour que sa première impression ne s'arrête pas simplement à « Mâle alpha en recherche de femelle ».

Malheureusement, cette belle première impression fut gâchée sitôt qu'il ouvrit la bouche.

\- « Mademoiselle Rose » je suppose ? demanda-t-il nonchalamment en la regardant à peine.

S'il pensait la séduire en jouant à l'homme désintéressé et trop sûr de lui, il allait se prendre le plus gros râteau qu'elle pourrait imaginer. Il poussa un discret soupire quand elle répondit d'un hochement de tête qui fit grimper un peu plus son indignation. S'il n'avait pas envie d'être ici, qu'il aille se faire voir ailleurs, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça.

\- Il y a une raison particulière derrière le choix du français ou était-ce juste par envie maladroite d'impressionner ?

Se faire attaquer sur un nom qu'elle n'assumait qu'à moitié la remplit autant de colère que d'embarras. Son anglais était par contre parfait, et elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas en face d'elle un spécimen européen pensant que sa blancheur suffirait à séduire dans certaines régions d'Asie du Sud-Est.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous avez besoin de revenir ici souvent, si c'est généralement la manière dont vous vous présentez, répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

Il haussa simplement un sourcil à sa remarque et, la colère et la mortification obstruant un peu son sens de l'observation, elle oublia de se demander si c'était une feature comme une autre du monde ou si l'homme, le véritable homme de chair qui se trouvait derrière l'avatar, venait d'hausser un sourcil dans la vraie vie ou non.

Un silence tendu pris place et elle déglutit difficilement avant de poussez un long soupire de résignation. Elle aurait du se douter qu'elle tomberait forcément sur des cas antisociaux, égocentriques et prétentieux dans ce genre d'endroit. Pourquoi des hommes tout à fait normaux et gentils auraient besoin de passer par un monde virtuel déguisés en dragon s'ils le souhaitaient, quand ils pouvaient très bien séduire qui ils voulaient dans la vraie vie ?

\- Je suis française, marmonna-t-elle, elle aussi dans un soupire.

A l'instant où les mots franchirent ses lèvres, un détail dans un coin de la salle attira son attention. Une sorte de lumière brillante et verte qui semblait émaner d'un des innombrables pots de fleur qui décoraient les murs venait d'apparaitre. Elle fronça les sourcils et la lumière grandit un instant avant de s'adoucir quand elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeurs. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ?

\- Vous êtes nouvelle ici pas vrai ? demanda l'homme en face d'elle, toujours dans une voix qui montrait son non intérêt absolu pour la conversation qu'ils n'arriveraient de toute façon jamais à développer.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que la plante _brille_? demanda-t-elle sans cesser de la fixer

Un soupire fut sa première réponse, mais elle se concentra tellement sur la source de lumière qui ne cessait de varier en intensité qu'elle réussit à passer outre.

\- Clignez deux fois des yeux en la regardant, c'est un lien direct vers votre messagerie privée. C'est très probablement un rappel de sécurité pour vous remémorer qu'il ne faut absolument _jamais_ donner de détails personnels dans une conversation avec un inconnu qui pourrait très bien être à la recherche d'une identité facile à voler.

Elle aurait aimé l'ignorer complètement, elle aurait aimé se lever et partir complètement d'ici en toute honnêteté, mais cette histoire de lumière qui s'allumait dans un coin de la pièce pour accéder à une messagerie privée était une tellement bonne idée que la curiosité la fit rester. Elle s'exécuta et cligna deux fois des yeux avec exagération en fixant directement la lumière et, aussitôt, une voix douce et non désagréable sembla lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

\- Mademoiselle Rose. Ce message vous est envoyé par le comité de sécurité assigné aux NoSpeed-Dating pour vous rappeler qu'il est fortement déconseillé de faire part de quelque détail que ce soit qui pourrait permettre à un individu malveillant de retrouver votre identité. Si vous souhaitez rencontrer à nouveau un de vos rendez-vous, une procédure sera mise en place pour vous y aider en toute sécurité. Si ce message ne vous concerne pas ou n'est pas utile, merci de nous en faire part ultérieurement afin de nous aider à améliorer l'expérience NoSpeed-Dating. En nous excusant pour la gêne occasionnée et en vous souhaitant une excellente soirée au sein des royaumes, l'équipe de sécurité.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle souriait doucement comme un enfant devant un chaton quand le silence reprit place de plus belle. Entre terrifiant et fantastique, son avis sur le monde virtuel semblait pencher de plus en plus vers le deuxième. Même si, se rappela-t-elle en croisant le regard impassible de la sorte de chevalier qui lui faisait toujours face, il était peuplé de lourdeaux prétentieux.

\- Pourquoi poser la question si vous saviez que je ne pouvais pas donner la réponse ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Et comment aurais-je pu savoir que vous alliez donner une information si personnelle dans les 10 premières secondes de cette soirée ?

\- Et bien maintenant que le mal est fait, vous avez toute vos réponses : Ce n'était pas une manière de tenter d'impressionner qui que ce soit et c'est bien la première fois que je viens ici. Dans cet… univers.

\- Ca se voit.

\- Désolée, j'ai autre chose à faire _dans la vraie vie_ que de passer mon temps dans un monde virtuel.

\- Pourtant vous êtes ici. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas si débordée que ça.

Elle était irritée au possible. Elle détestait son air condescendant et sa manière d'articuler, comme s'il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il ne concevait pas de faire plus d'efforts que ce qu'il faisait déjà. Mais lui semblait toujours aussi égal et froid. Pour tout dire, elle avait juste l'impression de l'emmerder au possible et qu'il préférerait être ailleurs.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Elle se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle aurait pu passer l'heure restante à se chamailler avec lui. Elle se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle n'en aurait rien tiré du tout, si ce n'est une frustration qui aurait pu lui durer des jours. Analysant la situation, elle se dit que Chang avait raison, elle n'avait rien à perdre ici, mais pouvait peut-être faire un effort et essayer de passer la meilleure soirée possible. Ou la moins pire. L'enchantement qu'elle ressentait pour les lieux aida largement à la détendre et elle se rappela qu'elle avait les yeux verts, alors _fuck it_ , personne n'arriverait à la mettre de mauvaise humeur.

\- Okay, vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir très envie d'être ici, ou en tout cas avec moi, j'ai saisi. Je ne pense de toute façon pas que le courant aurait pu passer donc ce n'est pas bien grave. Mais puisque vous êtes là, que je suis là, et que je suis toute nouvelle si ça peut vous faire plaisir, peut-être que vous pourriez m'expliquer quelques trucs sur… ça.

Elle désigna d'un vague geste de la main la salle qui les entourait.

\- C'est d'une précision inégalée, murmura-t-il sarcastiquement, ignorant totalement la première partie de sa tirade.

\- Par exemple, reprit-elle sans se laisser abattre, est-ce que ce sont des IA ou de vrais humains payés pour être serveurs ici ?

\- De vrais hum… vous vous rendez compte le prix que ça coûterait ? Vous savez combien de salle de rencontre sont ouvertes tous les jours ? Ce serait de la folie !

\- Oh, en fait je n'y avais pas du tout pensé, pour être honnête. Est-ce que vous avez visité le reste de _The Realm_ ? Est-ce que toutes les IA sont si bien faites ?

Honnêtement, elle avait décidé de le voir comme un potentiel professeur de techno de classe de 3eme. Elle le détestait, mais il pouvait lui être utile alors pourquoi se priver ?

\- C'est la toute première fois que vous venez au royaume, comprit-il dans un air apparemment abasourdi.

\- Oui, je vous l'ai déjà dit il y a…

\- C'est la toute première fois que vous venez, et vous avez choisi _ce_ coin ?

\- Oh et bien j'avais un abonnement gratuit pendant quelques mois à cet endroit au moment où j'ai acheté mon KC-Pod, alors j'en ai profité.

\- Vous aviez le choix entre une entrée gratuite dans n'importe quel autre royaume, un abonnement au Shadow Realm et un autre ici et vous avez choisi le NoSpeed-Dating ?!

Et bien, monsieur je-ne-donne-pas-d-informations-personnelles en disait des choses quand il était indigné. Et il avait vraiment l'air indigné, se félicita-t-elle. Ça changeait de son air morose. Elle nota donc qu'il était suffisamment fan ou au moins renseigné sur _The Realm_ pour être au courant des promotions actuelles sur le Pod permettant d'accéder au jeu. Elle misait sur fan, vu la dose de sentiments qu'il semblait ressentir en apprenant qu'elle commençait sa découverte du jeu ici. Probablement un aventurier, se dit-elle. Peut-être faisait-il partie de ce cœur de joueurs de la première heure qui voyageaient de quêtes en quêtes afin de découvrir tous les secrets cachés de _The Realm_. Peut-être même qu'il bénéficiait d'une notoriété chez les gros joueurs qui pourrait expliquer sa suffisance. Si elle obtenait son véritable pseudo d'ici la fin de la soirée (événement à probabilité quasi nulle si on lui demandait son avis), elle demanderait à Chang son avis. Son collègue était suffisamment investi dans le jeu pour faire partie d'une guilde, comme elle l'avait compris, et saurait sans doute la renseigner.

\- C'est la première fois que j'entends ça. Murmura-t-il, apparemment sous le choc

\- Ravie de pouvoir vous surprendre !

\- Vous ne connaissez donc _rien_ à l'univers créé par Kaiba Corp. ?

\- Rien. Du. Tout. Enonça-t-elle avec ravissement

\- Et ça vous fait rire ?!

Elle gloussa. Elle se rendit compte trop tard qu'elle gloussait et ne put s'empêcher de continuer devant son regard outré.

\- Pourquoi venir ici pour rencontrer quelqu'un si vous êtes sûrs de ne même pas partager la même passion pour l'univers ? Vous savez le nombre de personnes qui cherchent réellement quelqu'un ici ?

\- Hé ! il n'est dit absolument nulle part que l'on doit jouer réellement à _The Realm_ pour participer aux NoSpeed-Dating ! Je n'ai pas menti en remplissant le questionnaire, si vous voulez vous plaindre, plaignez-vous auprès de l'équipe, pas de moi.

\- Est-ce que vous prenez toujours tout contre vous ?

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez avoir une conversation sans essayer d'offenser la personne en face de vous ?

Et dire qu'elle s'était crue suffisamment mature pour résister à ses remarques hautaines. Elle était loin la femme fatale aux yeux verts qu'elle avait rêvé de devenir pour un soir. Cependant, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu parce que son interlocuteur se tut, _enfin_ , et sembla réfléchir avant de continuer à parler. Elle l'aurait applaudi pour l'effort.

\- L'algorithme de parrainage est normalement d'excellente qualité et obtient des résultats plus satisfaisants que n'importe quel site de rencontre traditionnel, expliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Okay, c'était clairement un très gros fan du jeu s'il était capable de se sentir insulté personnellement pour ses défaillances.

\- Vous ne jouez pas du tout ? demanda-t-il.

Elle crut rêver un instant en se rendant compte que pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il s'adressait à elle avec un intérêt ni indigné, ni feint.

\- Si, répondit-elle sous le coup de la surprise. Beaucoup. Mais peu à des jeux vidéos, je suis plus orientée jeux de plateau et jeux de rôles. Je me lance un peu dans l'inconnu ici, à vrai dire.

\- Quels types de jeux de plateau ?

\- Oh et bien… J'aime à peu près tout en réalité. Les gros jeux de gestion, les jeux narratifs, les jeux coopératifs, les jeux de draft, de cartes, de stratégie…

\- C'est peu restrictif.

\- J'apprécie moins les jeux où la chance à un gros impact, c'est tout. Généralement, j'aime assez peu les jeux de dés.

\- Hum.

Si elle ne rêvait pas, il venait d'approuver. D'approuver ! Peut-être que ce rendez-vous n'était pas si voué à l'échec qu'elle le croyait.

\- Et vous ? osa-t-elle demander avec intérêt.

A sa grande surprise, il lui répondit, d'une voix qui n'était peut-être pas enflammée mais qui avait au moins le mérite de trancher avec son impassibilité des premières secondes. En deux phrases d'introduction ( _Il n'y a aucun intérêt aux jeux de hasard, si ce n'est pour un casino. Les dés devraient être prohibés de tous les jeux soit disant pour adultes_ ), elle sut qu'elle avait affaire à un passionné. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'écouter avec attention. Il parlait bien, quand il voulait, se dit-elle. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle adorait chez les gens quelle côtoyait, c'était toujours leur passion.

Elle apprit qu'il aimait les jeux vidéos, lui ( _l'image et le son permettent une expérience toute autre du joueur_ ), mais que ce qu'il préférait, c'était clairement d'être ici.

\- Alors éclairez un peu la néophyte que je suis… Pourquoi le tatouage ?

\- Ce n'est pas un _tatouage_ c'est la marque de naissance des… commença-t-il à s'emporter.

Mais ils avaient avancé depuis tout à l'heure parce qu'il prit le temps d'inspirer et de calmer son agacement apparemment immédiat dès qu'il devait entendre quelqu'un d'autre que lui parler.

\- Mon avatar fait parti d'une race rare dans les royaumes. Dragonniers. Ce n'est pas un tatouage mais une marque sacrée représentant notre affiliation.

\- Votre affiliation ?

\- C'est ce que je viens de dire.

Okay, elle se renseignerait par elle-même.

\- Il y a des races plus rares que d'autres ?

\- Bon sang, vous ne connaissez vraiment rien. Vous auriez quand même pu vous renseigner avant de venir ici !

C'était honnêtement ce qu'elle aurait fait dans l'idéal et elle se rendait bien compte que débarquer dans un univers si inconnu pouvait la faire passer pour une prétentieuse de type « je suis trop bien pour de vulgaires jeux en ligne ». Malheureusement, un mixte entre le manque de temps et la certitude qu'elle ne porterait jamais son pod si elle y réfléchissait trop l'en avait empêché.

\- Pourquoi alors qu'il y a des connaisseurs si aimables prêts à répondre à toutes mes questions ?

Il grommela en levant les yeux au ciel mais l'atmosphère ne se retendit pas pour autant. Lui était toujours tendu, remarqua-t-elle tout de même. Il ne s'était à aucun moment relaxé et elle se demanda si c'était par habitude du combat dans cet accoutrement ou si ce trait de caractère était ancré plus profondément.

\- _The Realm_ est un jeu d'aventures avant d'être un réseau social.

Il grimaça en prononçant les mots.

\- On débloque certaines aptitudes, certaines caractéristiques et oui, certaines races en finalisant des quêtes.

\- Alors à quel point êtes-vous un expert, au juste ?

Etonnement, le rictus arrogant qui lui répondit la fit sourire. Une partie d'elle était remplie d'excitation. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas laissée tenter par un nouveau jeu d'aventure. Elle avait arrêté le jeu de rôle durant sa thèse, par manque de temps, et l'idée d'avoir cette nouvelle technologie à portée de main la ravissait de plus en plus.

Il continua à lui expliquer à contrecœur les bases de l'univers, et ses connaissances passées lui furent incroyablement utiles pour comprendre rapidement ce que son interlocuteur lui disait. Il n'aurait probablement pas eu la patience de lui expliquer les choses deux fois de toute évidence.

Les différents royaumes n'étaient pas tous accessibles dès le démarrage. Il fallait faire ses preuves dans un royaume qu'elle identifia comme une sorte de tutoriel avant d'avoir accès au reste. On y apprenait les règles de bases de combat, de fonctionnement du jeu, de changement d'avatar, de comportement (et de _sécurité_ ajouta-t-il en la désignant du regard). On débloquait ensuite ce qui était apparemment appelé le carrefour central, qui comprenait suffisamment de royaumes et d'attractions pour que la plus grande majorité des joueurs s'en contente sans tenter d'explorer ce que son interlocuteur appelait le _vrai_ jeu. On y trouvait la capitale de tous les royaumes, Kairo, qui proposait la majorité des divertissements grand public qu'il semblait abhorrer mais sur lesquels devait se faire bon nombre du chiffre d'affaire de Kaiba Corp.

Elle aurait pu l'écouter parler pendant des heures.

Quand cyber-serveur les interrompit pour leur annoncer qu'ils arrivaient à la fin du temps qui leur était alloué, et qu'elle avait un autre rendez-vous juste après, elle se surprit à penser que c'était passé trop vite.

\- Ce n'était pas si mal, finalement, conclut-elle dans un sourire.

Il ne répondit pas et elle ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça. Elle avait passé un début de soirée relativement bon, et avait un nouveau hobby à découvrir.

 _« Duel monster : The Realm » prépare toi, j'arrive ! »_

[ * * * ]

Quand elle enleva le pod, plus tard dans la soirée, elle soupira tout de même de soulagement. La soirée avait été assez bonne mais forte en émotions, et se retrouver dans son minuscule appartement, seule mais en parfait contrôle de la situation, la rassura pleinement.

Elle avait quatre messages sur son téléphone, qui venaient tous directement de l'application liée à _The Realm_. Le premier lui souhaitait la bienvenue dans l'univers en espérant que cette première soirée de découverte s'était passée pour le mieux. Le second était un bon d'achat dans une des boutiques de Kairo (Elle se sentit disproportionnément fière de savoir ce qu'était Kairo) de la part de l'équipe de NoSpeed-Dating pour s'excuser de l'annulation de son premier rendez-vous. Venaient ensuite deux messages qui lui demandaient si elle souhaitait rester en contact avec les deux hommes qu'elle avait rencontré durant la soirée.

Elle supprima rapidement le dernier. Son deuxième rendez-vous avait été d'une banalité ennuyante à mourir, son partenaire la questionnant poliment sur ses intérêts. Il avait apparemment un goût qu'elle partageait pour la science mais en étant incapable de parler de son métier sous peine de lumière verte de rappel de sécurité, la conversation avait manqué de passion. C'avait très probablement été de sa faute, elle avait été un peu distraite et désintéressée de son coté. Son premier rendez-vous lui avait tellement communiqué sa passion pour _The Realm_ qu'elle avait eu l'impression de perdre un peu son temps dans _cette_ partie du jeu.

Elle allait machinalement effacer l'autre message également, elle n'avait honnêtement jamais eu de rencarts aussi étranges ni aussi hautains et désagréables. Malgré tout, prise d'une impulsion qu'elle n'expliqua pas vraiment, elle décida de le contacter tout de même.

La procédure était simple, si elle décidait de lui envoyer un message il aurait son pseudonyme officiel sur _The Realm_ ce qui lui permettrait de la contacter et, s'ils activaient la fonctionnalité apparemment, de se retrouver où qu'ils soient dans les royaumes. S'il ne répondait pas, elle ne saurait jamais le sien et n'aurait aucun moyen de le savoir. Elle était à peu près sûre que rien n'en ressortirait.

\- Allez Chang, c'est pour toi celui-là. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre, pas vrai ?

Elle n'en était après tout pas à un vent près.

De **HelloIsNoGood**

Vous m'avez tellement donné envie de découvrir _The Realm_ que je vous envoie mon contact. Et qui sait, peut-être que les aventures d'une toute nouvelle demi-elfe en quête de découvertes sauront vous divertir les soirs de repos ?

Bon, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop ennuyeux pour quiconque est arrivé jusque là : félicitations à vous, vous venez de lire le premier chapitre *clap clap clap*. A bientôt, j'espère pour l'aventure qui démarre réellement !


	3. Introductions

En découvrant son reflet dans le miroir le lendemain matin, Héloïse commença par regretter les magnifiques yeux verts qu'elle pouvait arborer dans le monde virtuel. Posant un regard (marron et insignifiant) critique sur ses cheveux blonds ternes, elle ne se trouva que légèrement fatiguée. Elle s'était réveillée avec une énergie qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas ressentie depuis son déménagement en Asie six mois plus tôt.

C'est prise dans cette bonne dynamique qu'elle se maquilla légèrement, comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis des mois, et avala un café rapidement avant de claquer la porte de la collocation où elle habitait. Elle avait eu énormément de mal à s'habituer au climat équatorial très lourd qui régnait dans la ville et, même si elle parvenait maintenant à quitter son appartement climatisé sans avoir l'impression d'étouffer, elle lâchait toujours un soupir d'inconfort en mettant un pied dehors.

Achetant un croissant aux amandes soi-disant français dans la boutique qui faisait l'angle avec sa rue, elle alla attraper son métro avec une légèreté peu caractéristique.

[ * * * ]

Chang l'invita à boire un café vers 10h et elle accepta l'invitation avec un plaisir non feint.

\- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, remarqua son collègue en anglais avec son accent habituel.

\- Tu trouves ?

Il hocha simplement les épaules.

\- Alors ta manip', est-ce que ça a marché ? Tu as des résultats ?

Elle soupira de résignation. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce dont elle avait envie de parler avec son collègue/ami et le sujet n'était pas son favori du moment.

\- Non. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas de signal et je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est l'échantillon qu'il faut que je refasse ou la technique de mesure qui bug.

-Hum.

Comme toujours, Chang n'était pas la personne la plus loquace du monde. Elle avait eu un mal fou à lui donner un âge quand elle l'avait rencontré. Encore maintenant elle avait du mal à lui trouver plus de trente-cinq ans quand il en avait en réalité un peu plus de quarante. Ils rejoignirent le café le plus proche de leur laboratoire, un dunkin donuts en l'occurrence, et attendirent leur commande en silence. A l'instant où son café long fut posé devant elle, Héloïse céda à son impatience.

\- Je suis allée dans _The Realm_ hier, lâcha-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

Chang ne sourcilla même pas. Il prit le temps de souffler sur son moka ou autre cappuccino aromatisé avant de lui répondre.

\- Je sais. Ça fait des semaines que tes rendez-vous étaient prévus.

Il n'ajouta rien et elle fronça les sourcils devant son manque d'intérêt.

\- C'est tout ? Tu ne me demandes même pas comment ça s'est passé, qui j'ai rencontré, alors que c'est _toi_ qui a…

\- J'ai promis à Liu de ne te poser aucune question sans elle. Viens manger avec nous ce soir, elle t'invite.

Elle rit ouvertement à cela. Au laboratoire, personne ne savait que Chang voyait une fille beaucoup plus jeune que lui. En réalité, très peu savaient que Chang avait divorcé de sa première femme quelques années auparavant. Le sujet était étonnement tabou et Héloïse était certaine que le scientifique l'appréciait justement parce qu'il pouvait lui parler librement. Elle était donc également la seule à connaître Liu et c'était incroyablement dommage parce que la jeune femme était tout bonnement fantastique.

\- Et est-ce que _moi_ je peux te poser des questions ?

\- Sur quoi donc ?

\- _The Realm_.

Il haussa les épaules avec son flegme habituel ce qui signifiait probablement qu'elle pouvait le déranger un peu plus avec sa curiosité grandissante. Elle hésita une fraction de seconde sur la meilleure manière de commencer avant que sa bouche ne prenne entièrement le relai sur son esprit.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de races cachées ?

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai entendu parler d'un truc comme… Dragonnier ? Je ne suis plus trop sûre.

Elle mentait ouvertement, bien entendu. Elle se souvenait avec une précision effrayante des moindres détails de son premier rendez-vous et aurait pu réciter ses paroles sans son sommeil. Rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir des informations supplémentaires sur sa toute nouvelle obsession la faisait frétiller d'excitation.

\- Tu as eu rendez-vous avec un _dragonnier ?_ demanda Chang dans un élan très peu caractéristique d'étonnement.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça du tout ! J'ai dit que j'en avais entendu parler. Je suis sûre que le mec en face de moi voulait juste rouler des mécaniques en me sortant toutes ses connaissances secrètes.

Elle ne savait pas trop si elle mentait ou non en disant cela. Est-ce que son mystérieux rendez-vous avait cherché à l'impressionner ou est-ce qu'il avait simplement voulu parler de ce qui était incontestablement l'une de ses plus grandes passions ? Elle optait pour la seconde option juste parce qu'il n'avait pas du tout eu l'air intéressé par elle.

\- Et bien… Disons que ce n'est pas le secret le plus gardé de _The Realm_ mais qu'il n'est pas non plus connu du grand public. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est même un secret vu le peu de personnes qui peuvent espérer le devenir un jour. Un de mes amis a réussi mais ça nécessite énormément d'investissement et une vraie volonté.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est si difficile ?

\- En fait, il faut réussir tout un tas de quêtes dans le jeu, qui ne sont pas toutes très faciles d'accès. Si tu veux avoir une chance de les réussir, il faut de toutes manières jouer pendant longtemps, gagner énormément d'XP, avoir un stuff vraiment adapté et pas mal de skill de base. Et quand tu as enfin réussi à toutes les débloquer et à gagner un combat contre le dragon que tu souhaites c'est là que vient le gros choix : si tu veux devenir dragonnier, il faut que tu changes de race. Donc il faut que tu recommences le jeu. Tu perds toute ton XP, tout ton équipement, toute ta map, pour renaitre. Faut le vouloir.

L'excitation la gagna encore plus. C'était tout à fait le genre d'univers qu'elle avait envie de découvrir, dans lequel elle avait envie de se plonger. Elle avait hâte de commencer et regretta presque un instant l'invitation de Liu le soir qui retardait d'un jour de plus ses débuts dans _The Realm_.

\- Mais ça rapporte vraiment quelque chose alors ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je t'ai dit, lors de la dernière quête il faut choisir un dragon et être en mesure de le battre, sans guilde hein ? Seul. Et quand tu choisis de renaître, tu renais avec une partie de ce dragon en toi, donc avec certains de ses pouvoirs et caractéristiques. Tu fais à présent partie de leurs clans et ils ne t'attaqueront pas, voire t'aideront quand ils t'en jugeront digne.

\- Ca a l'air complètement fou.

\- Oui. Mon ami a vaincu un dragon élémentaire en fin de quête. Ce ne sont pas les plus gros ni les plus puissants mais il faut faire un choix entre ce que tu aimerais être et ce que tu peux espérer battre tout seul, tu vois. Et bien je peux te dire que c'est devenu l'un des meilleurs d'entre nous, il a carrément rattrapé des mecs qui avaient démarré le jeu en même temps que lui et qui n'ont pas eu à le recommencer.

Elle avait rarement entendu Chang parler autant. Même en réunion de travail quand il devait faire des présentations ou prendre part à des discussions sur certains sujets, il allait toujours à l'essentiel dans un style caractéristique qui semblait économiser le moindre mot qu'il devait prononcer. Le voir si animé sur un sujet était fascinant et lui rappela un instant l'homme qu'elle avait eu en face d'elle la veille. La plus grande différence entre les deux était probablement que Chang était dans le fond l'homme le plus généreux, gentil et attentionné qu'elle ait eu le plaisir de rencontrer tandis que son rendez-vous était très visiblement arrogant, impatient et très centré sur lui-même.

Et apparemment, il n'y avait pas qu'envers les personnes avec qui il entrait en interaction qu'il était exigent, mais avec lui-même également. Il remonta un peu dans son estime, et, compte tenu de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle comprit même quelques unes de ses réactions de la veille, sans les excuser toutes.

Leur pause café prit fin peu de temps après et Héloïse retourna à sa caractérisation en n'ayant plus qu'une hâte s'offrir un abonnement de quelques mois pour la capitale de _The_ _Realm_ et enfin découvrir le royaume par elle-même.

[ * * * ]

Elle prit un peu plus de temps qu'à l'accoutumée pour se préparer le soir, s'appliquant à soigner un peu plus son apparence. Liu et Chang avaient eu tellement raison de la pousser à s'inscrire sur ce site de rencontre. Elle était à peu près sûre qu'elle ne l'utiliserait plus comme tel, mais s'être découvert un nouveau centre d'intérêt avait été plus que nécessaire. Ces derniers temps, elle n'avait vécu que pour le travail et ses quelques sorties avec quelques collègues, commençant même à compter les jours avant que son post-doc ne se termine et qu'elle puisse quitter la ville.

S'acclimater à Singapour n'avait pas été qu'une question de température. Elle avait su, bien sûr qu'elle avait su elle n'était pas stupide, que la culture n'était pas la même que ce à quoi elle était habituée de l'autre coté du globe. Mais le vivre était une tout autre histoire. Sa demande de visa lui avait déjà mis la puce à l'oreille, quand elle avait du répondre à la question « _What is your race_ ?». Elle s'estimait assez bonne en anglais mais avait tout de même cherché s'il y avait une traduction pour _race_ qui adoucirait un peu la brutalité de la question.

Il n'y en avait pas. Ici, on parlait de race comme on parlait d'origine et, si elle pouvait parfois –rarement- en apprécier l'absence totale d'hypocrisie, le mot restait suffisamment tabou pour la mettre mal à l'aise. La religion était le deuxième facteur qui pouvait la séparer de ses voisins qui avaient parfois du mal à comprendre ce qu'athéisme signifiait. Après un bref séjour en Indonésie voisine, elle était revenue sur cette première impression, cependant. Il fallait la-bas _avoir_ une religion (une de celle autorisée par l'état, qui plus est) pour avoir une chance d'obtenir un visa. Ou être blanc.

C'était bien là un des gros points qui l'agaçait un peu dans cette ville état autrement très accueillante et… _propre_. Elle n'avait jamais autant eu conscience de sa couleur de peau que depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici. Il restait, même parmi l'équipe du laboratoire de l'université dans lequel elle travaillait, une sorte de déférence pour les personnes blanches qui l'abasourdissait toujours.

Heureusement, Liu n'était pas comme ça. Chang non plus. Héloïse les adorait et se demandait parfois si elle n'abusait pas un peu de leur gentillesse en les voyant le plus souvent possible pour tromper sa solitude nouvelle. Elle avait pensé à intégrer un de ces groupes pour expatriés, qui se réunissaient régulièrement, mais une soirée avait suffit à la faire fuir.

Entrant dans le restaurant où elle avait rendez-vous, elle repéra immédiatement Liu qui lui faisait de grands signes excités à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents en se sentant se détendre.

\- Et bien et bien et bien qui voilà ! Alooooooors j'ai trépigné d'impatience toute la journée, raconte nous _tout,_ demanda la jeune asiatique.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Liu

\- J'espère que tu n'as encore rien dit à Chang, il m'a promis de m'attendre.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être le dernier épisode de _game_ _of_ _thrones_

\- Alleeeez, dis moi au moins : est-ce que ça t'a plu ? Je suis sûre que ça t'a plu, tu rejoins le jeu quand ? Je peux te parrainer ? Tu rejoindras ma guilde plutôt que celle de Chang hein ?

\- On parle de mes rencarts virtuels ou de _The Realm_ ?

Liu afficha une moue contrite.

\- Les deux bien sûr, se rattrapa la jeune femme.

\- On dirait presque que vous m'avez envoyé en rencart juste pour me convertir à votre jeu d'énervés…

La moue de Liu s'accentua d'autant plus. C'était une blague récurrente entre eux tous. Chang et Liu faisaient partie de cette foule incroyable de gens complètement accrocs à l'univers créé par Kaiba Corp. Au lancement du monde virtuel, nombreux avaient douté de son potentiel de succès. Les compagnies de jeux en ligne étaient déjà largement présentes et installées, avec une réputation qui n'était plus à faire et le nombre de joueurs potentiels n'était pas si extensible. Ces critiques s'en mordaient bien les doigts aujourd'hui.

\- Si telle était notre intention, on a eu raison, coupa Chang en esquissant son micro sourire habituel.

\- Chang ! S'exclama aussitôt Liu, Tu avais _promis_!

Qu'ils étaient adorables et rafraichissants.

Pour en revenir à _The Realm_ , si Kaiba Corp avait réussi là où beaucoup avaient échoué par le passé : s'imposer en tant que numéro 1 incontesté dans le monde du jeu vidéo, c'était grâce à un double pari. Attirer tous les potentiels joueurs, du quinquagénaire fier de ses performances sur son smartphone au véritable geek accroc aux jeux en lignes, vers une plateforme où tout le monde trouverait son compte et proposer une toute nouvelle technologie de réalité augmentée pour se faire.

Après un lancement dont le succès avait du en faire pleurer plus d'un, le véritable coup de tonnerre qui avait fait passer le VirtuelPod de la firme du statut de «révolution du game » au statut de « révolution tout court » avait été sa capacité à agir comme un réseau social en plus du reste. Alors que des scandales en tout genre ne cessaient d'éclater sur la sécurité des données en ligne et que la masse commençait à assimiler des notions comme « si c'est gratuit c'est que c'est vous le produit », Kaiba Corp était arrivé en sauveur inespéré garantissant à son utilisateur une réelle confidentialité.

Le coup marketing avait été excellent et porté par le vice-Président de Kaiba Corp, Mokuba Kaiba, le plus jeune et alors moins célèbre des deux frères principaux actionnaires de la compagnie japonaise. Il s'était fait inviter sur tous les plateaux de télévision qui voulaient bien de lui, et autant dire qu'ils se l'arrachaient, et surtout il était allé sur de grosses chaines Youtubes, dans des magasines spécialisés et dans des journaux dont la réputation n'était plus à faire, tout cela avec une phrase choc en bouche : « Ne payez plus avec votre intimité ». Le message était clair, oui il fallait payer un abonnement à la capitale de _The Realm_ pour avoir accès aux fonctionnalités, mais au moins on le payait avec une somme que l'on pouvait contrôler, que l'on voyait et qui était _honnête._

La révolution avait secoué une grande partie de la planète. Héloïse se souvenait vaguement avoir vu trainer un journal de The Economics qui titrait « Nintendo, Sony, Apple ou Facebook, y a-t-il encore de la concurrence pour Kaiba Corp ? ». Elle était à l'époque complètement prise par son mémoire de fin d'étude, puis par sa thèse, et n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'intéresser à quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu être considéré comme un loisir. Son manque d'intérêt pour le sujet venait aussi de ce qu'elle avait perçu être un nouveau réseau social un peu hype avant d'être un jeu d'aventure, à tort se serait scandalisé son rendez-vous de la veille. Ce n'était qu'en arrivant en Asie qu'elle avait rencontré des gens comme Chang, joueurs et adeptes, qui avaient eu tôt fait de la convaincre que le géni de _The Realm_ ne venait pas juste d'un bon coup de pub.

\- On _savait_ que ça allait te plaire. Et ce n'était pas totalement intéressé, on s'est bien rencontré la-bas avec Chang, tu aurais très bien pu tomber sur l'amour de ta vie !

Héloïse leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire bien accroché aux lèvres.

\- Tu voulais juste une nouvelle recrue pour ton gang de nanas badass…

\- Hey ! _The Harpie Ladies_ n'est pas juste un gang de nanas badass, c'est une guilde très puissante. On est très connues si tu veux tout savoir, c'est donc une faveur que je te ferais !

\- Quel genre de guilde s'appelle les _Harpie Ladies_ si ce n'est un gang de nanas badass, je ne sais pas.

\- C'est en honneur à Mai Valentine !

\- Qui est Mai Valentine ?

\- Oh mon dieu, j'oublie toujours que vous ne connaissez presque rien à _Duel_ _Monster_ en Europe. Ça a fait un tel carton ici que c'est hallucinant de savoir qu'on ne partage pas ça.

\- Oh je t'en prie, on n'est pas des ploucs. C'est juste que je ne me suis jamais trop intéressée aux jeux de carte à collectionner et le peu que j'ai fait ce n'était pas sur ce jeu là.

\- Ici, _tout le monde_ jouait à Duel Monster à une époque, dit Chang.

Comme à son habitude, il savait en quelques mots capter totalement l'attention de son entourage, ou le plus souvent ces derniers temps, des deux jeux femmes qui débâtaient toujours bruyamment et longuement. Elles s'arrêtèrent donc net dans leur lancée.

\- J'ai commandé pour tout le monde en attendant, on est d'accord sur un bouillon de poulet ? il attendit qu'elles eurent hoché la tête d'approbation avant de continuer, C'est ce qui a vraiment lancé Kaiba Corps à la base, Duel Monster, avec leur technologie à hologramme. Tout le monde se battait en duel dans les rues et tu aurais du voir l'université à ce moment là ! Personne ne venait sans un duel disk, des étudiants en art à ceux en économie.

\- Je concède, je concède, ça n'a pas été un phénomène aussi incroyable chez nous.

\- Probablement parce que les duels professionnels utilisaient beaucoup plus la culture du spectacle asiatique qu'occidentale. Et _Duel Monster_ c'était un spectacle ! se souvint avec nostalgie Liu. C'étaient des stades de sport remplis pour une finale, ou même des villes entières fermées pour des tournois.

\- _Duel Monster_ , c'était Seto Kaiba, affirma Chang

\- Et Yugi Muto !

\- C'était et ça reste un excellent joueur, mais il n'a pas apporté autant que Kaiba au jeu.

\- Tu parles, c'était LE meilleur, LE roi des jeux ! J'étais raid dingue de lui quand j'étais petite. Lui et Jonouchi Katsuya et _Mai Valentine_.

Elle appuya bien sur le nom en regardant Héloïse, puis poussa un profond soupire.

\- C'était il y a bien dix ans tout ça maintenant.

\- Oui. Et ça fait dix ans que Kaiba Corp te fait vibrer, sourit Chang.

Il lui sourit réellement, d'un sourire tendre qui allait jusqu'à ses yeux et qu'Héloïse ne voyait jamais que dirigé vers son amie. Ils étaient certes incroyables et adorables, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher le soupçon de jalousie qui voulait toujours la saisir quand ils partageaient une soirée tous les trois.

Elle se dit que peut-être, quand elle aurait commencé à trouver ses bases dans _The Realm,_ elle pourrait retourner en _NoSpeed-Dating…_

[ * * * ]

Elle finalisa son inscription et paya un premier abonnement de 3 mois le vendredi soir, avec une excitation qui la faisait presque trembler. Elle n'avait comme accessoire que le VirtualPod de base, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un casque de technologie que l'on devait enfiler, ainsi que les gants et les bottes d'immersion. A l'intérieur du tout, micros et autre capteurs étaient dissimulés pour assurer la meilleure immersion possible.

Ayant déjà choisi son apparence, sa race et la plupart de ses caractéristiques d'avatar pour ses rendez-vous, elle n'avait plus qu'à se lancer dans le monde tutoriel.

[ * * * ]

Elle arriva au centre de ce qu'elle perçut comme étant une immense plaine gelée. Elle ressentit immédiatement le froid dans le bout de ses doigts et orteils. Tournant sur elle-même, elle ne pouvait voir que de la neige, à perte de vue. Au loin, elle pouvait percevoir des monts gelés qui projetaient une ombre lugubre sur leur entourage. Partout ailleurs n'était que plaine blanche. C'était vertigineux. Levant les yeux sur le ciel gris et incroyablement lumineux elle remarqua ensuite les deux satellites de _The Realm_ dont elle avait déjà entendu parler. Elle se demandait s'il y avait un moyen caché d'y accéder, et nota qu'elle devrait en parler à Chang.

 _Bienvenue dans le tutoriel de The Realm, HeloIsNoGood. C'est ici que vous allez apprendre à utiliser les fonctionnalités à votre disposition._

La voix était soufflée et légère, en français qui plus est, et semblait venir du paysage même. C'est parti pour le tutoriel, se dit-elle avec engouement.

Elle comprit rapidement comment se déplacer dans ce monde. Son équipement rudimentaire ne lui permettait pas de profiter d'une réelle immersion mais agissait plutôt comme une sorte de manette de contrôle. Si elle mimait l'action de marcher en faisant du sur place dans la vie réelle, son personnage interprétait ça comme un « j'avance ». ça avait déjà été le cas pour le _NoSpeed-Dating_ mais ici les mouvements lui semblaient encore plus fluides et réels. Elle eu un peu de mal à réaliser une roulade, qui nécessitait d'effectuer un à-coup sec en se penchant en avant, mais une fois le mécanisme compris c'était d'une facilité déconcertante.

Ses bras bougeaient eux exactement comme dans la réalité. Elle avait du créer un périmètre de sécurité dans sa chambre pour être sûre de n'heurter aucun meuble. Il était hors de question qu'elle joue dans le salon, avec ses collocs qui risquaient de passer. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de vidéos absolument ridicules qu'elle avait vu de joueurs trop pris dans leurs aventures pour se souvenir qu'ils évoluaient aussi dans le monde réel.

Tout de même, l'exercice était bien plus physique que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais essayé en matière de jeu vidéo. Elle saisit rapidement l'engouement de la plateforme pour tous les amateurs de fitness et se dit qu'elle venait peut-être de trouver une activité physique en plus de tout le reste.

Finalement, la voix dut la juger apte car elle lui annonça qu'elle avait terminé le premier niveau du tutoriel. S'en suivit une longue démonstration de tout ce qui lui était accessible via _The Realm_ , de sa messagerie personnelle à son inventaire virtuel. De base toutes les fonctionnalités étaient accessibles grâce à une reconnaissance vocale dont la précision la surprise, mais elle apprit qu'elle pouvait aussi programmer des raccourcis via des gestes simples. Encore de la gestuelle en plus, se dit-elle, Kaiba Corp voulait vraiment que ses joueurs s'investissent complètement dans l'expérience, corps en premier.

Quand vint le moment pour la narratrice du tutoriel de lui rappeler que _The Realm_ était aussi un réseau social et qu'elle pouvait y rencontrer de parfaits inconnus avec toutes les règles de sécurité qui en découlaient, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à son rendez-vous de quelques jours auparavant. L'homme (si s'en était vraiment un) n'avait jamais répondu à son message et elle s'en sentit un peu frustrée. Elle aurait aimé lui montrer qu'elle l'avait réellement pris au sérieux, autant qu'elle aurait aimé lui montrer qu'elle valait bien plus que l'image hasardeuse et rapide qu'il avait du se faire d'elle après la soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

BREF .

 _Vous êtes maintenant prête à découvrir le reste des royaumes. Si vous souhaitez vous rendre à la capitale prononcez les mots « Direction Kairo » et suivez la procédure._

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et fut sûre que, malgré toute l'isolation sonore fournie par le VRPod ses colocataires pourraient entendre le « DIRECTION KAIRO » qu'elle cria avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

[ * * * ]

 _Kairo_.

 _Wow._

Elle resta estomaquée de la simple beauté de la ville qui lui faisait face. Elle y distinguait de grandes tours blanches qui semblaient s'élever jusqu'au ciel, côtoyées par de gigantesques buildings de verres de toutes les couleurs et de là où elle était, de minuscules points noirs qui devaient être d'autres joueurs qui se pressaient de ça de là dans des rues pavées de marbre. Certains devaient soit voler (elle se demanda un instant comment ses gants ou ses bottes pourraient lui faire imaginer la sensation de _voler_ ), soit utiliser des machines ou animaux pour s'élever dans les airs parce qu'elle voyait des formes s'agiter dans absolument toutes les directions.

Elle fut surprise de trouver la ville si pleine de couleurs ! Elle qui venait de passer elle ne savait pas combien de temps dans le royaume du tutoriel, entièrement blanc…

Attisant un peu son regard, elle remarqua que le plus haut gratte-ciel coloré de la ville (d'un bleu ciel presque pâle en comparaison des rouges, violets ou verts qu'elle avait pu voir) portait fièrement à sa tête les lettres KC dans un cercle doré.

 _Bien sûr Kaiba Corp, un peu d'autopromotion n'a jamais fait de mal à personne après tout._

C'était _Merveilleux_. Elle aurait pu rester assise à contempler la ville pendant des heures, en se demandant combien de personnes il avait fallu pour en arriver à dessiner quelque chose d'aussi splendide. Qui avait été à l'origine d'un tel projet ? D'après ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre de Chang, la plupart de ce qui se trouvait dans _The Realm_ sortait tout droit de l'imaginaire de Seto Kaiba lui-même, grand frère du Mokuba qu'elle avait bien plus souvent vu en couvertures de magasine et émissions de télévision. Malheureusement, si Chang avait un modèle dans la vie c'était probablement Seto Kaiba. Son adoration pour le jeune PDG tournait parfois au fanatisme et Héloïse n'était pas sûre de pouvoir croire tout ce que son ami lui disait à son propos.

S'il y avait une chose qui pouvait faire débattre Liu et Chang pendant des heures, c'était bien qui était le _duelliste_ (elle souriait à chaque fois qu'elle entendait le terme) le plus influent : Yugi Muto ou Seto Kaiba ?

Liu avait des arguments qu'Héloïse jugeait simple et efficace : Quasiment personne n'avait réussi à battre Motu en duel, il était resté « Roi des jeux » pendant tellement d'années que son record semblait aujourd'hui imbattable avant de se retirer de la compétition, conscient du pouvoir de son image et désireux de laisser d'autres potentiels champions sous les feux des projecteurs.

Bref, Héloïse était du coté de son amie sur cette question là.

Il n'empêchait que tout laissait entendre que Seto Kaiba était bel et bien le géni derrière _The Realm._ Et s'il avait un tant soit peu participé à la merveille qu'Héloïse avait devant les yeux, il méritait toute la considération, le respect et l'admiration du monde.

[ * * * ]

Quand elle retira son casque il était déjà 3h du matin, et la fatigue lui épuisait les yeux. Elle posa le casque virtuel avec une délicatesse qui témoignait de son attachement immédiat au jeu et se laissa tomber à la renverse sur son lit. Une partie d'elle frétillait encore d'impatience de découvrir toutes les aventures auxquelles elle avait accès désormais et avait envie de continuer, mais la part qui était une adulte responsable l'en empêcha, sachant qu'elle avait tout le reste du week-end pour s'y lancer corps et âme.

Elle avait juste eu le temps de faire le tour de Kairo, et encore pas en profondeur, et d'y trouver tous les mini-jeux pour adultes qui faisaient une grande part du business de la firme : Candy Crush avait été le premier à s'installer dans la capitale en louant un des nombreux stands marchants présents. Ainsi on pouvait continuer sa partie dans Kairo avec toute l'immersion offerte par la réalité augmentée du jeu (Une des plus grande et brillante technologie jamais mise au point utilisée pour aligner des bonbons, l'humanité est tellement abrutie, aurait probablement dit monsieur RDV). Elle était passée rapidement devant ces stands, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle était venue chercher ici.

Savoir que le jeu avait en théorie des ressources illimitées d'aventures et de secrets, ça, ça la ravissait au plus haut point.

Elle poussa un soupire de contentement, encore complètement envoutée par le jeu. Alors qu'elle allait se laisser plonger dans un sommeil déjà trop repoussé, son téléphone, qu'elle avait totalement oublié jusqu'alors, se mit à vibrer sur sa table de chevet. Dans un geste robotique, elle tendit le bras pour le récupérer. La fatigue la quitta un instant quand elle vit que c'était un message venant du royaume des NoSpeed-Dating de _The_ _Realm_. Elle reconnut immédiatement son interlocuteur à son pseudonyme.

De _**DragonMaster**_

Impressionnez-moi.

Elle s'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres après avoir envoyé une brève réponse.

De _ **HelloIsNoGood**_

Challenge accepted.


End file.
